I Miss You
by becomeafan
Summary: If I were to die, do you think we'll meet again in our next life? Will you find me?


I do not own Bleach nor do I own the song, "I Miss You" by Soyou.

* * *

It was a serene and beautiful morning, and the vice-captain of the 10th division took advantage of this by enjoying her favorite cup of Jasmine tea. A soft smile graced her lips as she carefully took a sip of her warm drink and was about to snuggle more comfortable on the sofa when a number of loud knocks disrupted her peace.

"Excuse me. This is Shikigawa Takaki reporting from the 1st division," a voice called out.

Sighing, the woman placed the tea on the table beside her and straightened up, telling the man to come in. After bowing at the vice-captain, the shinigami showed the documents he brought and looked for the white-haired captain whom he needed the signature of.

"Good day, Matsumoto-fukutaicho! Is the captain around? These papers were requested by the captain-commander to be signed and delivered-" he was cut off by Matsumoto.

"Taicho won't be back until the day after tomorrow," she said taking the documents from the man and placing them carefully on the captain's desk.

The shinigami was about to protest but the vice-captain simply shook her head and pointed at the small note on the bottom of the paper, "The captain-commander already knows this. He'll be expecting this bunch in three days so don't worry."

Releasing a small sigh of relief, the shinigami nodded in understanding. "Ah! Is it June 5th today?" He asked.

Matsumoto merely smiled in response. Biting his lip, he pushed away his hesitation and voiced out his curiosity, "If I may ask, Matsumoto-fukutaicho, where does Hitsugaya-taicho disappear to every June 5th?"

He quickly looked away and thought the vice-captain was going to scold him for asking such question when she turned to him but, was surprised when she answered.

"To see his first and last love."

He blinked. _His first and last love? Could it be..._

"Hinamori-fukutaicho?" the shinigami murmured. The 10th division vice-captain let out a soft sigh, "He's been waiting for her for 300 years."

He shook his head, "Fate can be truly cruel. Hinamori-fukutaicho was one of the many casualties of the war, wasn't she? Tsk, and just after they got married."

Matsumoto's eyes softened as she gazed out the window, "Finally, Kami-sama has allowed for them to meet again."

 _The tears keep coming when I see you_

 _I don't know why_

 _Are you coming to me slowly?_

 _The love I can't avoid_

 _I love u love u love u_

 _I call that a connection_

A brown-haired woman ran frantically to her apartment all the while muttering curses under her breath. Why was it that it always rains on her birthday? As if the gods are pulling a mean trick on her. Hurriedly, she raced up to the second floor and folded her umbrella close before entering her room. She let out a tired sigh before walking to her bathroom to take a nice warm shower. Half an hour later, she heard a knock on her door.

"Special delivery for Ms. Momo Hinamori!" the man said.

Momo giggled before taking the box of cake. "Thank you, Ryu-san!"

Every year, Momo receives a cake for her birthday from an anonymous person. Whenever she asks who the sender was, the delivery guy, who she already became friends with, would say that the cake came from a P.O. address. She never experienced food poisoning from the cakes nor did she experience anything weird or creepy from the dispatcher so Momo welcomed this odd but sweet gesture as a birthday tradition.

 _Perhaps it's a long distance relative..._

Closing her door, she placed the white box on her small coffee table and was delighted to see a strawberry shortcake inside. Her favorite. Remembering that she does not have birthday cake candles, Momo made a quick trip to the convenience store to buy some. She was surprised to see a tall young man standing in front of her apartment as she was walking back home.

She was about to ignore him until she noticed what he was wearing. Turning, Momo looked at him and asked, "Are you a ghost?"

Startled, the young man returned her gaze and replied, "You... can see me?"

Momo nodded in response. "I think you're a ghost. I mean, I guess you can say I have a third eye. Besides, your outfit doesn't really much up to the style of this era," she says while pointing at his black robe and straw sandals.

He simply smiles at this. Narrowing her eyes a bit, she queried, "You've been following me since I was kid haven't you?" Momo recalled seeing him in the playground when she was 6. She thought he was one of those actors she saw on one of her mother's favorite historical dramas. But as she was about to approach him, he suddenly disappeared. That was also the day she started seeing wandering souls around.

The man simply looked at her intently. Trying not squirm under his deep gaze, Momo joked, "Why? Is it because I look like someone from your time? A sister? A friend?" she paused, "A wife perhaps?"

"Yes," he replied, a soft smile gracing his handsome features.

Biting back a smile, Momo teased, "She must be very pretty then."

"She is. She's the most beautiful woman I have seen and came to know in my lifetime," he agreed. Momo stared at him, cheeks burning. Clearing her throat, she gestures to her apartment and invited him over. "Do you want to come in? We can share my cake. Or you can just pretend you can eat it. Can ghosts eat food?"

"Sure," he chuckled.

 _And I miss u miss u_

 _The man who is my destiny_

 _Why are you looking at me with sad eyes?_

 _Please don't cry_

Momo sneezed for the third time as she took another bite of her dessert. Clutching her thick blanket, she wrapped it tighter around her body and tried to get warm. Sheepishly, she glanced at him and apologized. Shaking his head, he asked if he could get her anything to make her feel better.

"There's a box of Jasmine tea in the cupboard," she replied. Nodding, he stood and prepared her tea. He listened as she complained how it always rains on every year her birthday and asks him if he founds it strange. The man paused.

Placing the steaming cup in front of her, he answered, "It won't rain anymore."

Surprised, Momo slowly turns her eyes up to him and gaped, "What do you mean?"

He gently smiles at her, "It won't rain anymore. You can finally go to the beach on your birthday next year."

She stares at him in shock and stutters, "H-how... how did you know-" He cuts her off, "I know you pretty well, Momo."

She huffs at this. _Unbelievable._ "Are you a stalker or something? Huh? What else do you know about me?" The look he gave her made Momo squirm on her seat. It as if he knows her whole life story like they had known each other before.

Straightening her back, she crossed her arms and exclaimed, "Mister, you see, these kinds of things aren't normal. I'm very confused right now and honestly, it's kind of creeping me out," she babbled on, "I mean sure you're incredibly attractive and you're quite pleasant to be with but don't you think it's unfair when I don't even know anything about you and yet you seem to know so much about me-"

"Toushiro Hitsugaya," he said, cutting her off. "894 years old, born in the Heian period, my favorite food is natto and watermelons, favorite season is winter, I'm also a swordsman."

Momo blinks at him. Curiously, she asked, "Were you a samurai or some sort back then? You said you were a swordsman. You fight off bad guys then?"

Toushiro chuckled reply, "Something like that."

"Toushiro... kun?" she tests out. "That's a nice name! It even matches your hair!" Momo laughs. All the while his teal eyes never left her. Clenching his fists under the table, he refrained himself from reaching out to her.

Beaming at him, she clapped her hands. "We're friends now! And I prefer calling my friends by their nicknames. Can I give you one? Toushiro-kun is too long to say."

Swallowing, he manages to choke out an answer. "Y-yes."

Pleased, she reached out her hand and says, "Nice to meet you, Shiro-chan! You can call me Momo. Is that okay? Can I call you Shiro-chan?"

He stared at her outstretched hand for a second before standing up and taking her into his embrace. Her brown eyes widened as his strong arms tightened around her. Not sure what to say, she slowly pats his back and asked him what was wrong. Not hearing any reply, Momo was about to push him off when she felt her shoulder get wet. _Is he... crying?_

"Shiro-"

"I missed you," he started.

Toushiro buried his head deeper against her neck, and whispered, "Everyday, my heart broke from missing you."

 _Didn't you recognize me right away?_

 _What took you so long?_

 _I love u love u love u_

 _I felt we have a connection_

 _And I miss u miss u_

 _The man who is my destiny_

The girl stiffened from this and was surprised when she felt tears started to stream down her face. Momo clutched her chest. Why was she feeling this way? Why does it feel like someone was stabbing her heart repeatedly? She tried to calm down but found herself crying even harder.

Toushiro slightly pulls away and brushes her hair out of her face. Gently, he cradles her cheeks and wipes her tears with his thumb. "You seem to be living well in this life. I'm glad," he smiles.

Momo grasps his wrists, afraid he would let go. She did not understand what was happening to her but she couldn't bear to let him go. He then closes the distance between them and presses a soft kiss on her forehead. Her breath hitched. He kissed her once more on her closed lid, her cheeks, and lingers on her lips.

Opening her eyes, Momo kept a firm grip on him. "Why does it feel like my heart is breaking? Who are you?" she desperately asks.

Looking deeply into her eyes, he replied, "We'll meet again soon. I promise. For now, live happily in this life. Forget about me and all the bad memories of your past life. You've been doing so well. I'll always be waiting for you. No matter how long it takes."

She cries more at this. Tenderly, he touched her forehead against his.

"I love you," he whispers and kissed her. She deepens it.

"I'll see you again. I promise."

 _Even in another life_

 _And even if you tried to hide yourself_

 _I'll find you_

 _Let's not say goodbye ever_

 _Please don't leave me_

 _Don't leave_

At the age of 84, Momo Hinamori sighed in contentment knowing that she managed to live her life to the fullest. Every day, she waited for death to arrive. Patiently, every day. And every time it rained, she would always wish that death would finally come to take her home. She waited for so long. Until finally, he arrived.

"What took you so long, Shiro-chan?" she asked.

"You remember me?"

"I think I'll always do. No matter how many lives I'll live."

He smiled in return. "Are you ready?"

She nods. "I've missed you."

* * *

Author's Note: I just finished watching Goblin (Korean drama) and that show broke me to pieces. I especially loved the story of the Grim Reaper and Sunny and drew inspiration from their theme song, "I Miss You". It is such a heartbreaking song and I thought it would make a nice story for HitsuHina. Anyway, please leave a review for me and try to suggest a song! If I have time, I'll write you a one-shot. Thank you!


End file.
